Shattered into Pieces
by bluestarzz
Summary: Heart broken, Annabeth tries to accept the fact that Percy loves someone else. A short fic. Please read and tell me what you think. thanks!


**Hey guys! So... sorry for the late posts. I got too busy with school work. Anyways, sorry this fic is a bit suck-ish but please still leave reviews! Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... I just wish it was. **

* * *

"So... what do you think?"

I can't believe what I was hearing. I can't believe that I am here listening to him talking about that girl. I can't believe I had been so clueless from all these years! He doesn't love me. He loves _her._

"Annabeth?" he stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I didn't know what to say. My head started spinning from just the thought of them being together. I couldn't find the right words to say to him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings... and neither do I want to hurt mine. But if that's where he's happy, even though it's with her, then I should let him go. At least seeing him happy would make me smile.

Finally, I said, "I think that's a great idea." and faked a smile. His eyes quickly lit up as he hugged me. I didn't want to think this would be the last time I would be enveloped in his arms. We had gone through so much together. Through life and death situations and all of the happiest moments. When I kissed him at the mountain when I thought he's going to die, that was one of the moments I wish would never end. But the Fates are cruel. They make me fall in love with my best friend, threatens to kill him, maroons him on an island for 2 weeks with a beautiful girl then in the end when I'm already sure how I feel about him, he suddenly confesses that he's in love with someone already. And that someone's not me.

We let go for a moment and just stared into space. I feel like I could hear his heart beating fast with excitement. But I guess that's only in my mind. Now that I know that we're not meant to be together, I felt like crying my heart out. Before I got so sure that I love him already, the only thing that I want to do is punch him in the face whenever he goes off with some girl. But I guess things change. I tried to control my tears as hard as I can. But I just can't help it. Tears started to fall from my eyes that the only thing I could do is turn away from him.

"Annabeth?" and of course, he noticed "Hey... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly thought of an excuse, "I'm just... so happy for you." Okay, I know that was lame. But it's the only thing that popped in my mind.

"Oh." he said, "in that case, thanks. A lot." He smiled at me and I could feel the urge to cry harder.

He was so clueless. that's why _Seaweed Brain_ fits him so much. I wanted to smile at that thought, but I can't. He maybe very clueless, but he's my Seaweed Brain. And nothing, not even Rachel, could ever change that. Even though he always acted dumb and stupid and always left the thinking to me, he won't be my Percy if he wasn't like that. I just wish that he didn't have to hurt me like this.

I told Percy I had to go do something, even though all I plan to do is go to my cabin and cry my heart out. He made sure that I'm not crying anymore before he let me go. When I was sure he's not looking, I ran as fast as I can, tears coming back. I went inside our cabin and lay, face down, on my bed. I cried and cried all day. My half-siblings made the right decision to just ignore me and left. I felt like my heart just shattered into pieces, and I have no idea how to put it back together. I know she's what makes him happy. All of our moments together... those will forever be just memories. As friends. Now I could only dream about him, think about him, and pretend that he chose me instead of her. Because the truth hurts so bad. And I can't stand the pain anymore. Someday, I'm gonna have to move on and forget about him. We will forever be just friends and I am going to have to accept the fact that she won, and I lost. I lost the most valuable prize I could lose. I'm gonna miss him so much. He would forever be hers, and I would have nothing. As I thought about all this, I realized it's time to say good bye. I stood up, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note:

_Good bye Percy, _

_My Seaweed Brain..._

_Forever._

I stared at the note I made, realized how stupid I look like, and threw it in the trash can.

* * *

**There you have it people! I'm sorry it sucked. Tell me what you think okay? Thanks! Appreciate it much!**


End file.
